


Puppy Love

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Dom/Little Girl, Daddy Kink, Dom Loki, F/M, Feels, Loss of a pet, Self-Insert, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7002148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had to put my puppy down, and this is how I imagine Loki (or even my own Daddy Dom) would take care of me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

            I hung up the phone and sank onto the couch then began bawling my eyes out. Loki rushed over and hugged me tight, trying to soothe me.

            “Alex, babygirl, darling, what’s wrong?” He rubbed my back in circles, the way he knew always calmed me down. And I managed to calm down enough to tell him

            “My… my parents just called me. They had to put my dog to sleep this morning. He was too sick.” Saying the words made me burst into tears all over again, crying harder this time. He had been my favorite dog. I found him in the woods when I was only 8 and I had loved him so much. I knew he was sick, but I thought I had a little more time before he was gone. Loki knew all of this and so he just held me tight, letting me cry into his chest. Eventually the tears stopped but he kept holding me, but he held my chin and made me look at him.

            “What can I do to help, my love? Tell me, and I’ll give you the world.” I shook my head, not even Loki could revive the dead. He frowned, he knew this but he still wanted to help.

            “Have you eaten today, love?” I shook my head again. I had just been going to make lunch when my parents called. But now I just felt like vomiting. He frowned again.

            “Little one, I know you’re grieving, but you must eat. Would you like me to make something for you?” I nodded, not trusting words right now as a few tears started falling. He kissed my forehead and carried me over to the sofa. He looked at me, then his face lit up like he had an idea. He headed to our bedroom and came back a few minutes later with my favorite blankie, stuffies and some coloring books and crayons. He tucked the blankie on my lap and handed me the stuffies whom I hugged tightly. He set the coloring books on the table in front of me and then turned on Beauty and the Beast, my favorite Disney movie. He headed to the kitchen and I heard a few pans clanging around, before smelling that he was making my favorite, grilled cheese. This made me smile a little as I hugged my stuffed Toothless to me.

            He came back into the living room with 4 grilled cheese sandwiches stacked on a hello kitty plate and my t-rex sippy cup filled with fruit punch. He sat next to me and took one of the sandwiches and I took another. I bit in and found it was mozzarella and tomato, my favorite. I snuggled close to him and soon the voice of the narrator combined with his soothing touch was lulling me to sleep.

 

            I wasn’t sure how long I had been napping but when I woke up, my blankie was tucked around me, a soft pillow under my head, and ABC Family was showing Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. But Loki was gone. I looked around and called out

            “Daddy?” No sooner than when you started to wonder where he was did he appear. HE sat down and hugged you.

            “It’s alright, I’m here. I was talking to Heimdall, and he wanted me to tell you something.”

            “What?”

            “He has seen your puppy. He is now happy as a dog can be. HE is free to run and play and eat to his heart’s delight and is no longer in pain.” Hearing this brought great happiness to me.

            “Oh, and I have something for you.” Loki stood up and went to the bedroom and came back with his hands behind his back. I looked at him curiously but he merely grinned mischievously.

            “Close your eyes, love.” I was curious, but did as I was told. Then felt something warm and wiggly being placed in my lap. And before I could open my eyes, I was getting licked and sniffed. I opened your eyes and saw there was an adorable black lab puppy happily jumping around my lap. I squealed

            “OH MY GOD DADDY HE’S PERFECT AND HE’S ADORABLE!!” I hugged the puppy tight as he continued to lick my face. Loki sat down next to me and the puppy couldn’t decide who he wanted to snuggle more, running back and forth between us.

            “While you were sleeping, I looked up some local shelter puppies. I made sure to get one that was already housebroken. All he needs is a name.” I looked up at the movie and smiled.

            “Sirius. His name is Sirius.” The puppy jumped to my lap, clearly liking his new name. I would always miss the dog I lost, but now I had a new puppy to shower with love, just as I had done with Dale.


End file.
